


Hot 'n' Cold

by szolnok09



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szolnok09/pseuds/szolnok09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gets cold, but there is something(one) to heat him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot 'n' Cold

Ianto tried to turn around in his bed half asleep and snuggle... no, not to snuggle just find his nowadays favourite cuddlie only to realise it wasn’t there anymore. Not wanting to open his eyes he lifted his left arm and tapped over the blanket where it was ought to be. When he reached the pillow he heard a strange cracking noise, which lead to him opening his eyes. Looking through his lashes read the note that was left by Jack.

Morning gorgeous,  
Find some weevils, be right back.  
Jack xxx

After a glance over the clock he decided it was time to start the day anyway. Ianto paddled over the bathroom. Emerging after a good twenty minutes later went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for himself and Jack too. Only when he reached it looked at his approach and stopped in middle move. It was full of snow. In fact it was over eight inch. Fresh white snow with a trail of footprint to his gate.

He decided he had to deal with it sooner rather then later (thanks to Jack’s habits, which contained his inability to clear his boots before entering to a house, and his house wasn’t an exception no matter how hard he tried).

Sighing went to dress up warm and search his snow shovel. On his way to the door cursed Jack not giving his gloves back. He just started throwing the snow from his pavement, when he noticed a VERY familiar SUV turning to the street, and a few seconds later parking there. Frowning to himself continued to work, bending over just a little bit more in the way of the car.

*.*

After taking back the weevils to the hub Jack looked at his watch and the fact that it was his and Ianto’s free day it was highly possible to find his favourite Welshman still in the warm bed (naked). And knowing him he would find a way to warm him up after this adventure. With that thought, grinning to himself run out of the hub to the SUV speeding back to Ianto’s.

As he turned right to Ianto’s street noticed a man cleaning his garden from the snow. In a matter of seconds he realised it had to be his Ianto and came to a halt far away the house, but enough distance so he could shamelessly ogle the Welshman, deciding it’s going to be far more interesting then disturbing him in his work. To his fortune it also was a perfect place to watch that pert backside, which didn’t went unnoticed by his groin.

*.*

Just as Ianto closed the door, he heard Jack starting the car, and speeding back to the house. He was just about to hung up his coat when Jack burst through the door and grabbed him around his middle pining him to the nearby wall, kissing him with all his might, and gridding into him his bulging. After the kiss leave them both breathless, Jack started to wander to Ianto’s neck with his mouth planting kisses, nibbles, bites.

\- I thought I could do with some heating up after the weevils - Jack hissed through the nibbling.

Ianto made up his mind not forgetting he was too out there working without gloves turned them and now Jack was pinned to the wall by a wicked smiling Ianto, who launched for Jack mouth almost desperately. Carefully dived his hands between them, and without touching the captain’s skin bucked his belt, undid his button, and lowered the zip. After fetching Jack’s briefs between his thumb and index finger pulled away the material to have a perfect view to the captain manhood grabbed it with his hand.

\- IANTO!!! - Jack shrieking tried to get away from Ianto’s very cold fingers, only to find a smirking Ianto in front of him.

THE END


End file.
